Red-Handed
by joydragon
Summary: A series of stories where guild mates walk in on Natsu and Lucy! One-shot (M for smut and profanity) MA ONLY FOR ADULTS
1. Chapter 1

**Red-handed**

Series of stories where guild mates walk in on Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

Levy strolled into the library to put away the book she had just finished reading. She heard giggling behind one of the shelves. That was odd, hardly anyone came to the guild's library, and they definitely didn't laugh while browsing for books. Although it sounded like Lucy, so perhaps she had found something interesting? Levy raised an eyebrow and went to investigate.

Bad idea.

Levy rounded the corner and froze.

Natsu had Lucy pushed up against a shelf, her legs wrapped around his waist. Lucy only had underwear on. Her hand was down the front of Natsu's pants, and his own shirt and scarf were missing as well. Natsu had one hand groping Lucy's butt, and the other was resting on one of her huge breasts, massaging it gently. His head was bent and his lips were poised at her throat, sucking the exposed skin there. Lucy had her head tossed back in ecstasy, the hand not in his pants clinging into his hair.

Levy didn't even realize she had gasped and dropped her book until Lucy and Natsu looked up in surprise. They both flushed and immediately started to disentangle themselves.

Lucy stuttered as she covered her exposed breasts, "L-Levy-chan! Um! This! It's not really-"

Levy held up a hand, finding her voice again even though it wavered. "I-it's fine. I'm leaving. Sorry to interrupt...whatever you're doing..."

Levy turned and ran out of the library, her face red at having walked in on such an intimate act. She hadn't even paused long enough to pick up the book and put it in its rightful place. Slowly the shock wore off as she made her escape.

"Ku ku ku. Lu-chan! You'll tell me all about this later!" She called behind her before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

Erza strode into Lucy's apartment as if it were her own home, barely noticing that the door was locked as she forcefully pushed it out of her way. She had wanted to talk to Lucy about a mission, and surely Natsu would be here since he also wasn't at the guild.

She heard some lustful X-rated screams coming from the bedroom, and she opened it immediately, afraid Lucy was being taken advantage of. Sure enough, she found Lucy tied to the bedpost with... Natsu's scarf? Natsu had her legs around his shoulders, his face buried deep within her private area. The kick to the door alerted them to her presence, and Natsu instantly jumped off of Lucy, quickly covering her exposed body with a blanket.

"Oh h-hey Erza... F-funny to run into you here huh?" Natsu visibly shook in fear.

Erza wasted no time. If anyone was abusing Lucy in anyway- even if it was _Natsu_\- they would pay for it. The sword was out before she even realized she had summoned it.

"Erza stop it! Don't kill him!"

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I? LAYING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR PARTNER?!"

"Oi Erza calm down! It's a mutual thing, I'm not forcing her!"

Erza pressed the point of the sword closer to Natsu's throat. "Doesn't look like it. Lucy, is that true- you are willing?"

"Yes! Yes I am! Natsu would never force himself on me!"

"But you're tied up."

"Erza, I know the books you've lent me had bondage in them, you know exactly what's going on."

"Well... but it's Natsu..."

Lucy smirked. "I brought out a new side of him."

Slowly, a blushing Erza retracted the sword from Natsu's throat. "How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told me? Why haven't you told the guild? Why are you keeping it a secret?"

Lucy was obviously sweating, looking panicked at the questioning. Thankfully Natsu saved her.

"Hey Erza remember that time in the hotel room I walked in on you and Jellal after the Games-" He stopped talking due to another sword at his throat.

"You should speak your next words very carefully because they might be your last."

"Erza! Stop it!" Lucy yelled, trying relentlessly to untie her hands.

"I'm just sayin this is kinda like that situation! We're in the same position here!" Natsu continued, his hands in a surrendering posture.

"He didn't even tell me about that! Not that I'm surprised at all.. But anyways you never told anyone about your little rendezvous with Jellal! See? We're the same!" Lucy defended.

"Idiots! I don't tell anyone because _he's a criminal._ You have no excuse!"

Lucy, finally after untying herself, gently pushed the blade away from her lover's throat. "We do have an excuse Erza. We just aren't ready to tell people yet, you know? We don't want all the teasing and ridicule and such. We're gonna break it to everyone slowly..."

Erza sighed exasperatedly. "I suppose that makes sense. But you really shouldn't keep secrets from your nakama. Sneaking around is sure to get you caught. AND YOU BETTER BE PLANNING TO MARRY HER YOU INSOLENT LECHEROUS LITTLE-"

Natsu laughed now, running away from Erza's swords through the apartment, ignoring the fact he was butt-naked and an equally nude Lucy was screaming to not tear her house apart.

* * *

Gajeel was brooding in the corner as usual. He huffed in annoyance because those two idiots that followed Shrimp around were sitting on either side of her, taking all of her attention. He stood to take her away. Go on a job or something, just get her away from those losers that kept ogling her nice round ass.

So as he was passing a table in his path towards Levy, that's when he noticed something peculiarly unusual. Or rather, smelled. He turned his head to the smell, not quiet sure what it was; he had never smelled it before. It was a good smell, but for some reason it repulsed him.

He searched with his eyes for anything weird or different, but he didn't find anything. Until he doubled back on Salamander and Bunny Girl. He looked closer...

Oh.

_EW._

Natsu and Lucy were sitting very close together at a bench, conversing with the rest of their team. Lucy's legs were oddly spread apart wide. And that reason was because Natsu had his hand in between her thighs, underneath her skirt. Gajeel's ears picked up Lucy's ragged breathing now, he could even barely hear her racing heart. Gajeel had the urge to gag. He whispered under his breath, so Salamander would hear.

"That's disgusting Salamander. Don't you think you should do that in a room instead of in the middle of the fucking guild hall?"

He noticed Natsu tilt his head to the side away from Lucy and the rest, peeking over his shoulder at the older dragon slayer. A huge smirk was on his face as he lowly whispered back.

"At least _I_ can get some, metal head."

"Why you-! Little bastard. How about I tell everyone what you're up to under that table huh?"

Natsu's eyes hardened. "How much?"

Gajeel smirked now. "Oh? Not so cocky anymore Salamander. I'd say 20,000 might keep my lips sealed... maybe."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "30,000 and not a word."

"Gihee. You got yourself a deal and I got a case of amnesia."

Gajeel smirked and went on his way, while Natsu returned to his... other activity.

* * *

Juvia stretched her arms above her head, sighing happily. It was Thursday night, the night she always went to the guild to go for a late night swim. She loved being surrounded by the water. It was so peaceful and serene, she felt complete in her element. The water was part of her, and she was part of it.

Juvia walked around to the back entrance of Fairy Tail, where the pool was. She frowned when she heard splashing and loud voices- yelling? She had never ran into anyone else at the pool so late at night, it was almost midnight. She closed the gate and walked towards the pool. The first thing she noticed was the wet bathing suits discarded on the side of the pool. Skinny dipping?

Then she heard sensual moans. Her eyes widened, searching for the culprits. It better not be Gray-sama!

Her eyes landed on the pool wall nearest to her. A nude Natsu had his hands on the ledge, trapping the girl between them. He was grunting and frantically moving against her, a girl with blonde hair- Lucy? Before she could help it, a surprised yelp escaped her throat and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Natsu's eyes snapped up to meet hers, his body jerking to a stop in it's rhythmic motions. "Shit!"

"Ugh... I don't care who it is... ignore them... Keep going...I'm so close..."

Juvia's eyes widened further. Not only had she walked in on them, but they were unashamed and wanted to _ignore her and continue?_

"Juvia is very angry that you would do such a thing in the pool! Juvia swims in that pool!"

"Oh it's just her. Keep going Natsu." Lucy looked like she would take matters into her own hands if she didn't get what she wanted- however Juvia was not done tormenting them.

"Hey! Listen to Juvia! Juvia is mad! Maybe Juvia should drown you in that water!"

"Yo Juvia. Shouldn't you be happy? You don't have a love rival now right?" Natsu sighed and asked.

No... love... rival... No love rival! "Kya! Take that, love rival! Gray-sama is all mine now! You can't two-time or I will tell everyone! So he is all mine!"

Lucy leaned her head back to look at Juvia. She rolled her eyes and replied, "That's great Juvia. I never wanted him. So why don't you go tell him I'm taken now, huh? Just don't tell him what we were doing!"

Juvia ignored whatever she said, only focusing on one thing: "Gray-sama is all mine! All mine!"

Juvia hopped up and down, clapping and chanting about Gray-sama, that she didn't even notice the two people in front of her continue what she had interrupted. She skipped out of the guild, not bothering to glance back at them.

* * *

"Oi Mira! I need another barrel!" Cana shouted, throwing her third empty barrel of the morning to the side. Mira smiled sweetly and nodded. She walked out of the bar, heading down a small hallway in the back. On the very last door to the right, the storage closet, she jiggled the handle. Weird, it seemed to be jammed. She quickly used take over magic on her arm, using her strength to force the door open.

Whoops. It was locked for a reason.

The moans reached her ears before the sight did.

"Oh _Mavis_ Natsu...!"

"Shh. Keep your voice down Luce."

Mira's eyes widened as she spotted her favorite shipped couple getting steamy in the corner. MiraJane unabashedly watched her friends on the verge of making love, wow- who knew Natsu was so skilled with his fingers? Definitely not as naive as people thought he was based on the things he was doing to her. And holy Mavis- was Natsu really that _big? _Lucky Lucy... It was getting steamier by the second. She hated to ruin the moment, but they were on top of the barrel she needed, and it was better to interrupt sooner rather than later. Plus Cana wasn't very patient, she would come back here herself to get it if Mira didn't hurry.

"Sorry to interrupt guys! But I need that barrel so you'll have to move this elsewhere."

Lucy gasped, pushing a groaning Natsu away from her and doing her best to cover her naked body. "M-Mira-chan!"

Mira smiled evilly. Lucy _knew_ that she was waiting for this ever since Lucy first joined the guild, and now her dreams and fangirling moments were all coming true. Of course, Lucy wouldn't want anyone to know about her little secret, and Mira was dying to tell everyone, so what could she get in return for keeping her mouth shut?

"Mira please don't tell anyone! We'll give you anything you want!" Lucy begged, while hurrying to clothe herself. Natsu simply dressed and rolled his eyes, clearly peeved at being interrupted.

"Damn. I'll let you deal with the she-devil." He quickly made his exit. Mira stood by the door, her eyes boring into Lucy accusingly.

"Now, now Lucy. Surely you aren't fooling around with your partner? How surprising! I never would have thought you were one of those girls..."

"Mira! I'm not a whore!" Lucy hissed, now glaring.

"Oh how shocked the guild will be when they hear about this new development... not even dating... Tsk tsk. I thought you were a classy lady, Lucy."

"What the hell do you want from me demon?!"

Mira laughed evilly. "Oh Lucy-chan. What would you have that could ever keep my mouth shut about such juicy gossip?"

Lucy glared, puckering her lips in thought. Mira stayed quiet to let her think of her options. Very few things would be able to quell her thirst for gossip, so it needed to be good.

Lucy finally took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "I..."

"Yes?"

"I'll let you be godmother."

Mira fainted.

* * *

Happy was flying home, extremely excited because Carla finally accepted a fish! He had to tell Natsu immediately! Well, honestly he had went to Lucy's first since he figured Natsu would be there, and he might as well tell them both at the same time. But strangely, neither of them were there. And not at the guild either- they hadn't left for a mission or done something fun without him right?! He sped up a little.

Arriving at their house, Happy quickly entered. He noticed immediately it was spotless, Lucy must have came over sometime that day. At first he thought it was empty as well since he didn't spy his two partners. No way- they really had left to do something fun without him! Mmm, what if they went fishing, and Lucy was gonna make a fish feast for dinner! Yum, fish.

But then he heard some weird noises coming from Natsu's bedroom. Natsu hardly ever used his bedroom- what was he doing in there? Grunting? Was he moving furniture or maybe training? Wait was that Lucy in there too? Why did Lucy keep yelling yes? All weird words like more, faster, harder... Were they playing a game? Whoa- now Lucy was just screaming incoherently? What was happening?! Were they in trouble?! Had someone attacked them?! He should go help!

Happy quickly entered the room; his worried and concerned yell caught in his throat at the scene. He was very confused. Lucy and Natsu weren't fighting any bad guys and they weren't playing a game either. Not any game he knew anyways. What were they doing? Happy tilted his head, watching as the bed squeaked back and forth with their weird movements.

Was... was Natsu hurting Lucy? She kinda had this pained look on her face, and she was screaming... And Natsu was on top of her doing something. Like colliding into her or something. What was he doing? Happy just didn't get it. But then they moved and were kinda sitting up. Lucy was on top of his lap sort of, and now she was the one moving up and down really fast. Was this some kind of wrestling match? Maybe it _was_ a game after all!

That was when Lucy's eyes locked with Happy's.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Already Luce? That was fast. I can keep going!"

"NO! SHIT!"

"Eh? Lucy why are you stopping? What's-?"

"HAPPY!"

"Huh? He's at the- oh FUCK."

Natsu had turned around and spotted the blue-furred feline at the door.

"Oh no. Oh Mavis- he- he was _watching_ us Natsu!"

Happy decided it was a good time to intervene, since Lucy looked like she was about to start crying and also start yelling at the same time.

"What are you guys doing? Is that a game?"

Natsu and Lucy stared with wide eyes and open mouths at him. What had he said wrong...?

Lucy tied the sheet around herself and walked over to him, kneeling down and patting his head.

"No, Happy... It's... Uh. It's what two people do when they really love each other. It's a way to show affection."

"I don't get it. I've never seen anybody else do that. What is it?"

"Uh. It- it's... Natsu!"

"Er... well little buddy... Guess what? We liiiiiike each other."

"Oh! Pffft. Why didn't you just say so Lucy? You're such a weirdo!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as the two boys laughed at her.

"What a mood killer." She mumbled as Happy clambered up onto the bed to tell Natsu about Carla, forgetting their "game".

* * *

Cana waltzed into Lucy's apartment after picking the lock. She wanted a girl's day with her old friend, and if Lucy wasn't there she might as well take a nice free hot bath.

But she was there.

Cana halted as she entered the living room. She was a bit shocked to see the scene in front of her. Natsu was blindfolded and handcuffed to a leg of the coffee table in the middle of the room. On the coffee table, there was an assortment of sweet fruits along with honey and chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Surprisingly, most of these things were also smeared along Natsu's bare body.

And the most surprising thing?

Lucy was kneeling between Natsu's legs, licking the syrup off his stomach and chest with her tongue. So that's how it is.

"Hmmm, you know what I'm hungry for Natsu? A chocolate covered banana..." Lucy murmured against Natsu's now clean abdomen.

"Oh god. You guys are into some pretty kinky stuff aren't you?"

"Wh-!" Lucy spun around, her eyes widening when she saw Cana standing there with a smug smirk on her face.

"Who's that Luce?"

"It's Cana! Cana how did you get in here?! I swear I locked the door..."

"Yeah you did. Since when did locked doors keep a mage away?"

"I... I guess you have a point..."

"Well I won't disturb you two. Keep on goin, enjoy your dessert. I think I'm just gonna slip over here and take a long bath and wait for you to finish."

"Like hell we will. You ruined the mood." Natsu frowned and answered before Lucy. He was now trying to get out of his restraints.

"Awe you poor horny dragon. Sorry to ruin your fun." Cana snorted.

"And what makes you think you can barge into my apartment and take a bath?!"

"Hah? I do it all the time. You're just never here."

"WHAT?!"

"Although now I'm thinking there might be other stuff goin on in there besides bathing, ya little sex monkeys."

"_Cana!_ Get out already! And keep your mouth shut!"

Cana cackled, sauntering away lazily. Like hell she would keep her mouth shut. She needed to head to the guild, a couple of old farts owed her some jewels with this new development.

* * *

Gray groaned. It was smoldering hot, even in the air conditioned guild. So it was time to go to his secret haven- the cooler. Nobody ever went in there, even on sweltering hot summer days, except for Mira grabbing some cold beer or ice. It was the perfect spot for an ice mage to relish in his ideal temperature. Cool and empty.

Or so he thought.

He opened the heavy door, quite shocked to see what was on the other side. Or rather... who.

Lucy and Natsu were getting it on. In the cooler of all places. Lucy was kneeling on the floor, her mouth working fervently on Natsu. She paused and stood up, wiping her mouth when the door opened and they heard Gray's proclamation of "Holy shit!".

They all stared at each other awkwardly for a good three full minutes until Natsu snapped.

"Hey blizzard face, get the fuck out. Can't you see we're busy?"

Gray ignored him, amusement etched onto his face. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them. Lucy's face was tomato red, yet also somewhat disappointed and annoyed. And Natsu was pissed as hell- which was always hilarious- and Gray could make out a small pink blush on his cheeks. Oh boy he was about to have a field day with this.

"Oh no. I know that look. Get him in here Natsu!"

Gray was dragged into the cooler with the door shut behind him before he could do anything about it.

"Hey I don't know where those hands have been- actually I do, all over Lucy- so I'd rather you not touch me with them flame brains. Not that your body isn't nice Lucy, I can see it clearly right now, but you're kinda-"

Gray didn't get to finish his sentence that Lucy was like his sister as a flaming fist made contact with his unsuspecting mouth.

"Get your perverted eyes off her!"

"Oh you wanna fight ash breath? How does Lucy stand kissing you when-"

Damn. Why was he getting beat up right now?

"Hmm? Maybe I should leave and go tell everyone what you were doing?" Gray spat as he wiped blood off his nose.

The next punch never came, he had them.

"Shit. Luce can I just kill him? Dead bodies don't talk."

"Well you have a point there... But I think the others would notice if he went missing. And Juvia would drown us both. So maybe not. Just rip out his tongue or something."

"Oi, oi! I'm the one blackmailing you not the other way around! A-and Juvia will avenge me so don't hurt me!"

"Awe, he's scared of us. Good." Lucy smirked.

"Hey! Just let me go! I'll tell Erza on you!"

Natsu chuckled and released his hold on Gray's collar. "Go ahead."

Gray was slightly confused with that remark, but quickly ran out of the cooler anyways.

He ran over to Erza, careful not to hit her cake while sitting down next to her.

"Erza! Lucy- I just ran into Natsu and Lucy! Cooler- He! Blowjob!"

Erza simply sighed. "They're trying to keep it a secret but they can't keep their hands to themselves. Idiots."

Gray's eyes popped out of his head. "You _knew?"_

Erza grimaced. "I ran into them too a while ago."

Gray processed this information. Then he slammed his fist on the table.

"Why the hell did Natsu get a girlfriend before me?!"

Erza rolled her eyes at this. "You could've had a girlfriend years ago. I'm sure Juvia hasn't given up on you."

Instead of cringing like usual, Gray looked lost in thought. Then he abruptly stood up.

"You're right. I gotta go."

Erza smiled widely as he ran away, looking for a certain blue-haired mage. About time.

* * *

Tonight there was the annual formal celebration of Fairy Tail's founding anniversary. Master Markarov smiled at his children. The youngsters were all quite stunning, the men looking sharp and handsome in suits and the women absolutely breath-taking in their gowns. Markarov smiled dirtily as he peeked at the young girls' revealing curves. An old man's gotta have his fun somehow!

Markarov slipped away from the party. Since everyone was distracted for now, he might as well get some paperwork done. He headed towards his office, not knowing that two missing mages were already in it.

Markarov opened the door. On his desk, most of his paper stacks were scooted out of the way in accommodation for Lucy's wide ass. She was sitting on the desk, her legs wrapped around Natsu's waist and her dress bunched up around her hips. She was pulling on Natsu's tie, kissing him madly. Natsu's arms were on Lucy's sides, feeling up and down her curves.

Markarov cleared his throat loudly. That got them to break apart, gasping at the sight of their Master walking in on them. Lucy's lipstick was smeared all over her mouth, some of the red makeup on Natsu's lips as well.

"Perhaps I made a wrong turn. Oh no I didn't. This _is_ in fact my office."

"M-Master!" Lucy breathed, her eyes wide.

"Oh... hey Gramps... We were just... Uh..."

"Why on earth would you be in my office? The thrill of trying not to get caught?"

"N-no... Because... Your office is soundproof..." Lucy unwillingly answered.

"Ah." Markarov nodded. He had built soundproof walls to block out the ruckus in the main hall so he could focus on his work. Of course they wouldn't want to be heard.

"Sorry Gramps... We'll leave..." The awkwardness in the room was suffocating. Lucy jumped up and settled her clothes, running out quickly and not bothering to fix her hair or makeup. Just as Natsu readjusted himself and followed her, Markarov caught Natsu's arm.

"Next floor up. Third hallway. Fifth door on the right. It's also soundproof." Natsu's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Gramps. Gotta go!" He quickly ran out of the office. Markarov stood in his doorway, watching the two of them run across the balcony to the stairs. He chuckled when a few guild mates on the main floor knowingly watched them as well.

"My, my. Children these days. That damn lucky Natsu!"

* * *

Wendy suddenly woke from her fitful sleep. She unzipped her sleeping bag, wanting some water from the stream. She carefully unzipped the tent so as not to wake Carla and Happy up. She was still surprised that Carla had allowed Happy to stay in their tent with them.

Erza looked up from the fire as Wendy walked out.

"Wendy? Are you alright? What are you doing up?"

"I'm fine Erza-san. Just getting a drink! Is everything alright out here?"

"Yes. No monsters or bandits have approached us, thankfully. Although it's almost Gray's shift, perhaps I should go wake him." Erza answered, and then got up with her armor clanking as she walked towards Gray's tent.

Wendy continued towards the small stream a few feet from Natsu and Lucy's tent. At first, she had blushed profusely at the thought of them sharing a tent, but then she remembered that Natsu usually snuck into Lucy's home at night, so it really wasn't very different from that. And nobody else had made a big deal out of it. She still had a small blush as she passed by their tent, imagining them snuggling together.

However as she passed, her dragon hearing couldn't help but pick up the sounds from inside the tent. Wendy paused for a moment, not recognizing the noises. She listened intently. It was like a soft banging noise. What could that possibly be? Then she heard low moaning- was someone hurt? Wendy's face furrowed in worry. Did they need her help?

Wendy was still frozen in place, torn between leaving them alone for privacy and quickly checking up on them to make sure they were alright. Her choice was solidified when she heard a small yelp that sounded like it was painful.

Cautiously, Wendy walked to the front of the tent. "Um... Hello? Lucy-san? Natsu-san? Are you two okay?"

Wendy was not met with an answer, she just heard the same noises, a slapping sound and grunting. What in the world was that?

She raised her voice a bit. "Guys? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Still no answer. Her worry was increasing by the second. Why wouldn't they answer her? Were they poisoned? Being kidnapped? Fighting someone or something?

Without another thought and driven by her anxiety, Wendy reached for the zipper and tugged it down quickly.

It opened to show Lucy on her hands and knees in front of Natsu, who was knelt behind her. They were both naked and sweaty. Natsu had his hands digging into her hips, slamming them back into his own as he surged forwards.

Wendy gasped, and covered her face with her hands. "SORRY! Oh my-! You-! I'm sorry! I didn't- I thought that you were- I'm sorry! I didn't know... I-I-I-!"

Erza and Gray came running up when they heard Wendy's shouts.

"Wendy are you-?! Oh. Mavis. You fucking idiots! You just traumatized her! Keep it in your pants for once!" Gray shouted, then quickly whisked Wendy away from the scene as she started to faint from embarrassment. Erza rounded on them next.

"Morons! You knew Wendy was here on this mission! What do you think you're doing? Can't you abstain for _one night?"_

The two lovers had not moved from their position, Natsu was still embedded deep inside her.

Lucy moaned loudly and answered Erza, "Erza, if you had this inside you right now you wouldn't be _abstaining_ either."

Erza blushed red. "You two are seriously disgusting! I am standing right here! Have you no decency? Wendy is still a _child! _What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

The only answer she received was low moaning from both of them as Lucy rolled her hips against Natsu's. Erza flushed and quickly rezipped the door, seeing as how they were continuing with no regard to their surroundings. She made a mental note to get earbuds for everyone else the next mission.

* * *

Gildarts arrived back at the guild a few days ago from a very long mission. He had a hearty welcome, and spent most of the time catching up with his beautiful Cana- but there was one face he had missed to see.

"Cana, where's Natsu been?"

Cana smirked and snorted. "He's probably busy with Lucy. Why don't you go over to his house and see if he's there?"

"Hmm. Maybe I will. I miss the brat." Gildarts failed to notice Cana's calculating and amused gaze as he left the guild hall.

He stomped up to Natsu's small house, about to barge into the front door unannounced. But then he heard some noises, noises he knew all too well.

"No way. That brat has a girl with him? Oh ho ho. I gotta see this."

Gildarts snuck around the side of the house, where he knew Natsu's bedroom window was. He peeked over the edge into the room.

Holy shit.

The kid really _was_ getting it on with a girl! Some blonde chick was riding him!

Wait- wasn't that Lucy from the guild? Oh this keeps getting better and better. Damn she could move her hips. And those breasts- wow. He was a bit jealous of Natsu.

Gildarts decided to hunker down for the show. As he was adjusting himself comfortably, his foot slipped on a slick rock, and he braced himself against the wall to catch his fall. Unfortunately, he wasn't reigning his magic in, lapsing in concentration for just a few seconds...

The wall exploded.

"KYA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gildarts looked up from the pile of rubble. Both of them had fallen off the bed, then scrambled to cover themselves. Lucy already had the sheet tucked around her, her keys in her hand in case she needed to defend herself from the invader. Natsu was left with a pillow in front of his privates.

Loke popped out of thin air. "Lucy! I felt your distress and I came immed- Uh. You... No! Lucy not with Natsu please! Anyone but him!"

Natsu glared, "What's that supposed to mean ass wipe?!"

"Loke go back! It's just Gildarts." And like that, with a flick of her wrist, Loke disappeared with a poof before he could continue arguing. Then Lucy turned and glared down at Gildarts.

"Oops. Sorry about the wall. I'll pay for that, promise."

"What the hell are you doing here, old geezer?!" Natsu shouted.

"Hah? I'm not a geezer! Come here you little brat!"

"Gildarts, were you _spying _on us?" Lucy accused, ignoring their bickering.

"Hey, Cana said Natsu would be here and I just came to see him. Although now that I think about it, she did say he would be..._busy_ with you.."

Natsu and Lucy blushed. Lucy angrily muttered, "That damn drunkard. Can't keep a secret."

"Natsuuu! You're finally becoming a man! I never thought the day would come!" Gildarts almost cried tears of joy.

"Tch. Shut up old man."

"And with such a fine lady! Looks like she's straight out of a magazine. She looks flexible too. Like damn, do you have any idea the things you could do to her? I'm jealous. Have you tried-"

"Alright time to kick your ass."

"As if you could, boy! I'm trying to give you pointers!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes while heading to the bathroom. "Take it outside, the house is already ruined. Morons."

* * *

Lisanna happily skipped along, chasing Bixlow's 'babies'. She laughed as they whizzed around her, surprisingly gentle whenever they nudged her. Behind her sitting at a table, Bixlow and Freed were in a deep conversation about a new magic device that came out recently, Bixlow often glanced up and smiled at the sight in front of him. Evergreen was pulling Elfman along forcefully by the hand towards the table- although he didn't seem to mind at all. And next to the table Laxus sat at the bar and Mira leaned over the counter towards him, unabashedly flirting. Laxus looked like he was indifferent, but the small blush on his cheeks gave him away.

The guild was as rowdy as ever, although shockingly there were no fights breaking out. Lisanna paused, wondering why. She realized her childhood pink-headed friend was missing from the fray. As well as his lovely partner. Maybe they went on a mission, and that's why it was rather peaceful.

Lisanna shrugged it off and sat down at the table. Soon Laxus joined them, and Mira passed around mugs of ale and beer.

Happy whizzed by, shouting hello to Lisanna and asking Mira for fish.

"Eh? Happy if you're here where are Natsu and Lucy?" Lisanna furrowed her brows. It was weird for the Exceed to not be with Natsu and Lucy.

Happy giggled behind his paws. "They said they had to move something in the attic. But I think they just liiiiike each other."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at his sentence, wondering what he could be implying. MiraJane giggled and swatted Happy away before he could spoil the secret.

Freed pondered aloud, "I wonder what he meant by that?"

Laxus snorted. "Don't think too much into it. Natsu is too much of an idiot to have a relationship beyond a platonic scale."

Mira smiled knowingly. "Well I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Lisanna smiled and leaned towards her sister. "Mira-nee, do you know something we don't?"

Mira smiled sweetly. "Of course not!" Lisanna didn't believe her one bit. She definitely knew something.

Lisanna sighed and dropped it- Mira would come clean eventually. She smiled coyly at her sister. "Well I bet when they finally do get together and have a kid I'll be made godmother! I was Natsu's best friend when we were younger, and I'm pretty close with Lucy now too! We were all good friends in Edolas. Surely I'll be godmother."

Mira laughed happily when she heard this. "Oh no you won't! I already-" She gasped as she almost gave the secret away.

Everyone stared at her. Freed frowned. "You already what, MiraJane?"

"I- nothing! I mean, I already called dibs on godmother if it ever happens, that's all."

Bixlow shook his head, smiling widely. "Nu-uh. You were totally saying somethin else."

Evergreen narrowed her eyes. "Well spit it out already MiraJane. You have something juicy and we know it."

Mira sighed. "I... struck a deal with them is all. Blackmailing of course."

Lisanna hopped up and down. "So you _do_ know something then! Tell us!"

"Mira-nee! Keeping secrets isn't manly!" Elfman encouraged her to come clean.

"I... I-"

BOOM!

Several screams sounded as the ceiling caved in. Something crashed into the table that the siblings and friends were gathered around.

"Kya! Natsu?! Natsu are you okay?!"

"Shit... Yeah I'm fine..."

Lisanna's eyes popped out of her head. Lucy was laying on top of Natsu rather suggestively in the rubble of the broken table. They weren't completely naked, but some clothing articles were suspiciously missing. As the guild stared in shock at the fallen couple, Natsu scrambled to pull his shirt over Lucy and cover her from prying eyes, as well as securing his pants around himself. Lisanna's brain slowly put the pieces together. Two missing people, alone upstairs, missing clothes, disgruntled appearances...

"Am I jumping to conclusions or were you two just...?" Bixlow seemed to be along the same lines of her thinking as he asked the question that was on her mind.

Gray crossed his arms and sneered. "Did you seriously fuck so hard you fell through the floor?"

Juvia was next to him, looking a bit disheartened. "I can never swim in the pool again..."

Lisanna gasped loudly- so they _were _a thing?! And that means they were up there... doing... _that._

Erza stood and pulled at her hair. "That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of running into you two having sex _everywhere._"

Natsu pouted as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Well I'm sick of the lot of ya interrupting us!"

Gajeel spoke up. "Tch. I thought I told you to do that elsewhere Salamander." Lily simply nodded approvingly, not saying anything.

"Ku ku ku. Lu-chan! You've been all over the place huh? How naughty!" Levy giggled at her best friend.

Lisanna was blown away, apparently a lot of people had already walked in on them before?! How long had this been going on?

Romeo sighed and lowered a passed out Wendy to the floor. He wasn't very surprised to find his friends romantically involved. Who hadn't seen it coming? Carla was frantically fanning Wendy's face, "I cannot believe you would do such scandalous acts around Wendy! Shame on you both!"

Cana and Gildarts were laughing maniacally at everyone else's faces who didn't know already. They lifted their beers and shouted out congratulations to the energetic couple.

MiraJane sighed. "Thank Mavis this happened. The secret was killing me! _This_ is what I know. And Lucy said I could be godmother!"

"_What?_ She already told you! Does that mean-?! Lucy are you pregnant?!" Lisanna shouted in surprise. The whole guild broke out in cheers and shouts.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy, his eyes wide and mouth gapping. "Y-You're pregnant? But I thought you took birth control!"

Lucy blushed fiercely. "No I am not pregnant! Honestly Natsu, don't you think I would have told you something that important?"

"Huh. Probably."

"Eh? But Lucy you said I could be godmother!" Mira whined unhappily that a pink-haired child was not in the near future.

"Yeah- when I actually have a kid!"

Natsu ignored Mira's tears and Lucy's red face. "Hey Gramps... I don't know what happened the floor just kinda disappeared all of a sudden..."

Master Markarov chuckled from the bar and winked smugly. "It seems I forgot to tell you that that room has some damage to certain areas of the flooring, about to cave in any moment if pressure were to be put on it. Seems like you walked on the exact spot that was too weak to hold any weight. And if it were to break you'd fall in the middle of the guild hall. I must have forgotten to tell you. Silly old me."

Lucy grimaced. "You did that on purpose, Master! Well we aren't paying for it!"

Lucy stood and grabbed Natsu's hand before they both ran out of the guild. The secret was blown, but that didn't mean they couldn't still have their fun. Maybe now their guild mates wouldn't interrupt them so often!


	2. Stolen Work

Friends, I am very upset. Someone has stolen this story, put it on another website, and taken the credit for it.

If you are an author as well you'll know how infuriating this is. Something that I worked so hard on, I poured my heart and soul into, and someone literally steals it and says it's their own. That's not okay.

Now I worry that many of my works have been stolen from me. Some might even think I'm the scammer. I assure you that everything I ever have posted or ever will is completely my own words that I wrote for you.

In this depressing time, thank you for standing by me and supporting me. I will continue writing great things for you to enjoy.

Sincerely, Joy


	3. Stolen Work Update

Update on the stolen story:

The website it was on (wattpad) has taken down the stolen story. I am grateful that I was warned and that I was able to take it down. It is so disrespectful to steal others' works.

Also, with this incident I have decided to post my works on other platforms as well. I will create my own wattpad page, deviantart page, and a tumblr page so that more people can have access to read my stories. These will ALWAYS be posted under a username like Joydragon or RealJoydragon, or something similar. If you see one of my stories posted under a username not similar to that, and it does not give me credit, please let me know so I can report them, or report them yourself.

I guess I am glad that people love my stories and want to share them too, and that's fine as long as you give credit where credit is due. If you want to share my stories with your friends, or write a spinoff or continuation of one of my stories, I don't mind as long as you give me credit! Do not steal my work!

Thank you for all of your support and kind words. It means a lot to me.

Please continue to enjoy what I write for you!

Sincerely, Joy


End file.
